All I Wanted
by SpellBreaker
Summary: "When I first met you, I honestly didn't know you were gonna be this important to me." MITSU. You won't know how things will turn.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well. Yeah. Hi? I know I said on my profile page that I have no plan on posting a story. I just wanted to try tho. Haha. *Peace sign*_**

 ** _So? It's MITSU after all. Some random thoughts flowed through my mind, and I'm working on its PLOT._**

 ** _Enough talk, let's start!_**

########

 **CHAPTER 1: NO TITLE [1]**

"... Dad, I'm already old enough to manage and decide things on my own!" A young woman yelled. She was obviously pissed right now.

"I told you to stop worrying about me, stop interfering with my life. Just.."

Trying to compose herself for a while she added "For once in my life. Just let me live a simple life, that's my only request." Her amber eyes showed a gleam of anxiety, waiting for a response from the person she was trying to convince.

In front of her, there stood a tall man clad neatly in a business suit, who kept silent as he was trying to figure out what she's talking about. A few minutes later he made a serious face[2] as he stare at her making her feel more uncomfortable.

 _'What's with that stare? It creeps me out. Knock it off you old man'_ She gulped.

"Tainaka Ritsu" He spoke coldly with a low voice.

"H-hai?!" The young brunette responded quickly.

 _'He's not my dad. He doesn't speak like that. Did the aliens took him already?'_ **[3]**

~Silence~

"Ah. Haha~ I understand now." He burst into laughter as he walked towards her, the serious face was now replaced by a grin.

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad, but at last you've grown up. I didn't think you would say something like that and... it made me PROUD~" He added teasingly.

 _'Eh?'_ She was dumbstruck

"Ohh~ If your mother was still here **[4]** , she would broadcast it to the media and have a party right afterwards. Haha~ It's kind of nice to grow up ne? Not so little anymore Ricchan~" He was trying to imitate someone, as he tries to do a remarkable pose.

 _'I regret that he became my dad'_

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" She used all of her strength and turned into a super sayan. She wasn't a "S" [5] tho but she was ready to throw a kami hame wave at his own father.

"Joking joking~ Anyway, what university did you choose for you college career? Is it the blah blah university[6]? That's where I graduated, you know. It's the most popular university at Japan, and it's an elite school also. Bet you'd like it."

"No."

"Huh? Is it the bleh bleh uni **[7]**? It was famous for having high standard facilities."

"No."

"'Eh? Then, is it the bluh bluh uni? I heard they got qualified in becoming an international school. You might meet some foreigners out there. You know, some sexy and ho-"

"That might be a goo-...Err. I don't go to school just to look for some girls out there and that's a big NO."

"Hmm. Abcd Uni?

"No"

"Blah blah?"

"No"

" Blah blah blah?"

"No"

"Blah blah blah blah?"

"No" **[8]**

"THEN WHAT?! You're freaking the hell outta me!"

"It's ####### university, and it's a state university Dad just you would know." **[9]**

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"B-but why?! In spite of having a lot of money you only wanted to attend that lowly so called university?! I could send you to America if you want, just not that university, it's.. it's..." Looks like Mr. Tainaka is having a hard time dealing with her.

"It is what? Don't ever look down on people dad. It's what I actually wanted and besides it's not that bad, actually a lot of students prefer that ####### university, aside from having different awards." Ritsu took a deep breath as she continued.

"I want you to cancel every appointments that you scheduled for me, including the upcoming interview about revealing my identity. I want a simple life. **_I wanted to be separated from this kind of lifestyle, to live on my own.[10]_**

"Aww. Come on. Don't be like this.

"I know, it's kind of selfish."

"You really thought about this, didn't you? Is this what you really want?

"Yes."

"I hope you won't regret about this. Fine, but on one condition, don't make yourself stressed and pay me a visit if you have some time."

-To be continued.

 **1\. I know. I suck at that. It was a title of a song, I just happened to hear it.**

 **2\. Mr. Tainaka was a famous businessman, he's also one of the wealthiest businessman as he owns several companies. (In this story) but he seems like an idiot.**

 **3\. As what I've said, he's like an idiot. He doesn't scare people like that.**

 **4\. Her mom died in an accident. I'm planning on telling you when, where, why, and how.**

 **5\. S means Sadist.**

 **6\. I don't know how to name a school.**

 **7\. I don't really know how to name that too.**

 **8\. Mr. Tainaka was suggesting some high ranking schools, and he doesn't know how to name it properly.**

 **9\. Well. My brain won't work properly.**

 **10\. Maybe I should explain that on next chapter, so better be ready.**

 **I'll explain it on the next chapter. CHIAO!~**

 **And oh, Mind some feedbacks? Thanks! And it wasn't edited yet. Gomen~**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 [Sunday Bloody Sunday]**

 **YAHHOO! I'm back, and here's the next chapter.**

 **Still unedited. Haha. Sorry for any typos and grammatical errors.**

 ** _"I realized I was thinking of you, and I began to wonder how long you'd been in my mind. Then it occurred to me: Since I've met you, you've never left"_**

Slumping across the framed couch, Ritsu Tainaka never thought that moving on her own apartment was awfully tiring, even so she seemed happy and content. Grinning to herself, she observed the whole room, it was in a complete MESS. Things were not placed on where they should be, boxes were disarrayed on the other corner. The apartment wasn't as luxurious as those on the TV ads but it was quite spacious and cozy, where she could consider it as a real home. **[2]**

Much to her dismay she was trying to arrange her things for almost 5 hours (3 hours of staring and 2 hours of whining). It was only a few minutes where she took cleaning seriously and only finished unpacking a box full of photographs and photo albums, and somewhat stuck looking at some old pictures.

 _'Aw, shoot. I'm stuck here for like an eternity. I wished I accepted Dad's offer to help me here, then.. Gaah!.. I'm tired already!_ ' She mentally cursed.

She felt a sudden regret, in spite her father's offer to send some crew to help her move, she turned down his offer and insisted she could do it by her self, confidently. But... Ritsu is Ritsu, being an idiot for some reason.

An old covered photo album caught the young woman's attention.

 _'Haven't seen this for a long time. Hmm'_

She promptly picked the album that was lying on the floor and opened to see it's contents. Surprisingly, it was her childhood pictures, in some photographs she's with a black haired little girl, a shy one to be specific. Somewhat, a nostalgic feeling came over. She traced the picture with her fingers.

'I don't recall having a friend like her. Or aww!-' Her head stung a bit trying to recollect some of her **'lost'** memories. **[3]**

"I felt like I've seen her somewhere... Never mind"

She then flip through pages until an obviously old photograph fell on her lap. A lovely woman was cradling a tawny little girl in her arms, both of them were smiling genuinely.

 _'Mum'_ She mumbled softly. A smile formed across her lips as she tried to reminisce from her past until she fell asleep on the couch.

 **~Flashback/ Dream~**

It was a fine day when Ritsu and her mother had a stroll at a park. They were traveling from a certain place to a certain city, and happened to find a good place to relax for a bit. The little girl was too fascinated by the surrounding as it was her first time going to a place like this. She sprinted away trying to find some playmates while her mother was left behind with a smile on her face.

Moments later, Ritsu came back with someone.

"Mum! Look! I've met a friend!" A tawny little girl walked excitedly towards her mother, dragging a black haired little girl along with her.

As they reached her mother, Ritsu was smiling widely presenting her new friend that she just met a while ago.

"Araa~ What's your name cutie?~" Her mother asked softly turning to face the other girl, that flinched afterwards.

"...M-Mio" She muttered, her face was flushed.

"Don't be shy, Mio- chan." The woman had said, forming a warm smile.

"Neh, neh. She was lonely back there, then I became her friend!" Ritsu exclaimed. "Let's play over there Mio- chan!" She then dragged the poor girl with her.

The two kids played happily. A certain woman took pictures of them nearby. They made sand castles, played wherever they wanted to and enjoyed the company of each other.

If a day could last for eternity they would play endlessly, but then the sky shone a bright orange color, for the sun was about to set and they needed to say goodbye with each other.

"That was fun, isn't?" Ritsu asked, facing the other.

"Umm." Mio made an affirmative response, she smiled.

"Ricchan! Mio- chan!" The woman called, waving a hand as she approached the two kids. "It's sad to say, but we should be going home now." She squatted so that she could face the two properly.

Both Ritsu and Mio made a sad face. It's like they don't want to be separated from each other.

"Eeh but how about Mio- chan?" Little Ritsu said glancing at Mio.

Just then, another woman appeared from behind.

"Mio- chan! Just where have you been?! We've been searching for you since morning!" The woman exclaimed, a worried face was clearly seen as she approached Mio and hugged her tightly.

"...Mommy" Mio said as she hugged back.

The two Tainaka's just watched with awe.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm her mother, We had lost track of Mio when we were on our way home, we went to the market this morning. I'm really sorry." The woman apologized, as she bowed her head.

"It's okay. Ricchan became her friend." Mrs. Tainaka smiled as she held Ritsu's arm.

"I'm sorry to ruin your playtime but we need to go home already and thank you for taking care of Mio- chan. " The other woman said, looking at Ritsu.

"...bye Mio- chan" The energetic little girl was now sad, that she needed to say goodbye to her new friend.

"Aww. Don't be sad Ricchan, you'll see each other again. It's not like you won't be seeing her tomorrow or the next day or maybe sometime." Mrs. Tainaka wholeheartedly said with a warm smile on her face.

"...N-neh, Ricchan.." Mio mumbled "We'll still see each other right?" She continued.

"Uhhmm! We'll play again!" The tawny little girl replied enthusiastically, reaching Mio's hands.

And with that they parted ways. Mio went home with her mom, Ritsu and her mom went back to their car, where Mr. Tainaka awaits.

"Dad!" Ritsu called out happily and sprinted towards her Dad. She was encountered with a warm hug.

"What took you so long? Hmm?" He asked softly.

"I made a friend, Dad! We made sandcastles, and we played together!." The young brunette said excitedly.

"Oh, really? What's her name then?"

"Mio- chan! She has a beautiful black long hair! she's a leftie, Dad! And she's afraid of barnacles!" She exclaimed as she looked so happy.

Too bad, she won't be seeing that certain black haired little girl again, because they were traveling to a certain city, unless they would decide to stay in this small town.

Ritsu's father was a businessman. He just started his business just a few months ago, and it was really good. Though it hasn't been that popular. So he would travel together with his family to a bigger city to finally launch a bigger one, and surely it would be popular among people, and will be a great hit to everyone.

They're on their way to the city. Sure, travelling by land is tiring yet fun. Mr. Tainaka together with his wife and two kids; Ritsu and Satoshi. He would do anything just for his family sake, to make his family happy. He was a hard-working man, putting his family as his second priority, well the Almighty God was his 1st. He couldn't do anything without His help.

While the read traffic light is on, Mr. Tainaka glanced at Ritsu who was sleeping soundly at the back seat.

"Tired eyy?" He suppressed a laughter giving a short glimpse at his wife beside him, she was cradling the sleeping Satoshi in her arms.

"..yeah. She tired herself, running here and there. She really enjoyed that little girl's company.." Mrs. Tainaka muttered as she tried to reach Ritsu's sleeping face at the back and caressed it.

"Little girl? You mean that little girl she was talking about? What's her name again?" He replied, taking a quick glance at her.

"Mio. Her name's Mio.. She's really cute~. Ricchan felt sad leaving that Mio- chan."

"..Mio.." He mumbled "It seemed to be a puppy love noh?." He chuckled.

Mrs. Tainaka smiled. "Sort of."

Then the red traffic light was now changed with a green one. So Mr. Tainaka had now his focus on the road. They were entering an intersection.

Just then... A loud screech can be heard on the other side of the road and a very fast vehicle was abruptly approaching towards their vehicle, then in just a blink of an eye the next thing happened was unpredictable. With a loud crash, the incoming vehicle had collided with theirs with full force. **[4]**

"Aacck! No!" The sleeping Ritsu was abruptly awakened. Realizing she had fell asleep on the couch.

'I'm having a bad dream again'

Or

 _'It was part of my memory?'_ **[5]**

 **\- To be continued.**

 **Notes.**

 **. It was also a title of a song. Tihee~**

 **2\. She moved into her new apartment, or so called house.**

 **3\. Some of childhood memories were missing or something like that.**

 **4\. Well. Gomen. I don't really know how to write an accident scene. Haha. Peace.**

 **5\. Yeah. As what I've said, some of her childhood memories where missing, due to trauma caused by that car accident.**

 **So? Questions and feedbacks were highly welcome.**

 **CHIAO!**

 **See you on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 [Demised]**

* * *

 ** _"It takes all of my strength not to dig you up from the ground in which you lay, the biggest part of me. You were the greatest thing, and now your just a memory to let go of.."_**

* * *

After the accident happened, news quickly spread. From newspapers, to media or any means of communication that could spread even single lie with just a single fart (Lol). Nevertheless, A certain Mr. Tainaka kept a strong façade as if nothing happened, really. He might be as strong as a statue on the outside, but he was a human being after all and not a statue, so he's going to burst anytime. It really hurts a lot to endure such feeling. He and his family were quickly sent to the nearest hospital, sadly his wife didn't made it including the youngest member of the family **[1]**. Ritsu was in a critical state.

The police was investigating the accident, making sure it wasn't connected with their family business, or it was?

Relatives and friends were present during the day of the burial, it was the gloomiest day for Mr. Tainaka, and so it was for everyone. Rain had poured heavily, much like a storm is on its way that it reflected everyone's state. It was so sudden to lost someone whom you treasures the most, in just a blink of an eye everything went tragic, everything was torn into pieces, every little dream was vanished. Well, what could you expect? You can't predict what will happen anytime or anywhere, unless you have special powers, no? So expect the unexpected, just that and then just treasure every moment, every chance you have cause memories would last longer, until you die.

Ritsu was still confined in a private hospital, she hasn't gain her consciousness yet. Lots of tubes and medical apparatuses were harshly connected to her lithe form, poor little girl to experience something terrible at a young age.

Saying their condolences, everyone left the cemetery. Standing under the heavy rain, Mr. Tainaka stared blankly at the freshly cemented tombstone. Tears had started to fall from his eyes uncontrollably as he fell on his knees, he couldn't take this anymore, this is too much. We all know, a man's tears are so much meaningful, neh?. [Plays, In the mourning by Paramore as a background music XD Kidding]

"...How am I supposed to live without you?..." He mumbled between shaky breaths.

"...How am I supposed to move forward?.."

Out of despair, he pulled a hand pistol from his drenched suit. Taking a deep breath, he pointed the gun at his head as he mumbled some words.

"..Haaaaa.. This is the only way.." Pulling the trigger, he closed his eyes.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

.

.

.

.. **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

 **1\. Satoshi, okay? IM SO SORRY! Please don't kill me otherwise, the story may not be continued XD**

 **Aww, lemme remind you guys. Ritsu was already 5 years old, and Satoshi was more or less 2 years old.**

 **Then, I know this kind of short and lame. Sorry again. Catch on the NEXT CHAPTER GUYS!**

 **BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeya! It's been a while! The chapter is unexpectedly long so I divided it into 2 parts, which will be uploaded next week, the 2nd half I mean. So.. yeah.**

 **P.s I've only proofread it once so, you might find some errors, and bear with it. Zankyu!**

 **Off we go~**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story including K- On!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _ **"The happiest couples never have the same character, they have the best understanding of their differences."**_

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since Ritsu moved in to her new apartment, and with her new environment, Ritsu had to go through some " _introduction_ " across the neighborhood, since the management insisted, so she was forced to have some chitchat with them, and needed to get along with them. With her kind of character, she really made friends with them at any possible ways. At the end of the day, as she had accomplished her mission, and went back to her own apartment feeling exhausted.

"Gaah.. my energy was drained. I wanna take a nap." She mumbled as she placed her keys inside the drawer.

After taking a shower, Ritsu quickly went to bed, snuggling her pillows as she took a short glimpse at the wall clock, it was already 7:00 in the evening, and she's supposed to eat dinner but yeah, she needed to sleep, well at least an hour of rest. Thinking about what to eat, soon Ritsu drifted to sleep.

 **-After 1 hour and 30 minutes-**

*Riiiiiiiing* *Vibrates* *Riiiiiiiing* *Vibrates*

"Hhhhhhhhmmm."

*Riiiiiiiing* *Vibrates* *Riiiiiiiing* *Vibrates*

Ritsu's phone has been ringing for about 10000x **[1]** even so, she's still in a deep slumber. The sound was getting louder than before, as Ritsu was getting annoyed by it, slowly her consciousness is getting back, shifting underneath the covers, she tried to ignore the sound.

*Riiiiiiiing* *Vibrates* *Riiiiiiiing* *Vibrates*

But this time, the sound of her phone finally awoke her, cursing underneath her breath she sat abruptly as she picked up the phone irritably, without looking who's the caller.

"WHHAAAAAT?!"

"WHAT THE, RITSU?! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY CALLS?! I'VE BEEN CALLING FOR ALMOST AN HOUR! DIDN'T I T-" Said the man on the other line, by the tone of his voice, it seems like he was pretty annoyed too.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, OKAY?! I was having a rest and you just RUINED IT." Ritsu was trying to compose herself.

"Oh is that so? Isn't too early to go to bed?!"

"What do you want, Dad?"

"I was just checking on you, am I not allowed to do that?! What if something happened to you?! Ah right, Don't forget to eat your dinner, take your medicines, and drink plenty of water! Do you u-"

"Dad, I'm fine! I'm fine! Just let me sleep, okay?" The young Tainaka expressed a deep sigh as she slumped back to bed, holding her phone next to her ears.

"You little! I KNOW HOW LAZY YOU ARE! SO I HAVE TO DOUBLE CHECK ON YOU!"

"Geeezz. Stop nagging like mom, I'll be fine, okay?"

There was pause on the other line "...Okay. Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. Luv u Dad. HAHAHAHAHA. BYE." The young Tainaka was having fun talking with her Dad so she had to end the call just like that.

"WHAT THE?!-" with a beep, the call ended.

Ritsu glanced at the clock as she threw her phone at the side. She sighed deeply, wanted to go back to sleep but then her empty stomach just won't stop from grumbling. She made her way to the kitchen, scratching the back of her head, trying to figure out what would she cook for dinner. Checking the fridge, to find nothing but a piece of bread.

"Ahh. I forgot..." That's Ritsu, as if she's so aged that she tends to forgot everything.

She tried fixing herself, clothed with jacket and sweatpants; Ritsu lazily walked outside her apartment and went to the nearest convenience store. It was pretty cold outside then, yet the city seemed to pay no attention, the city's downtown bustles with different night activities that people seemed to love, The lights that illuminate the city, this is what they call the human world.. **[2]**

A certain absent-minded Ritsu was carrying a small basket that she had picked up upon entering the store, searching for something she could eat for the night.

"What am I gonna eat?.. Egg over rice?.." The tawny young woman pondered as she wander around the store. She picked up some veggies, eggs and some important foodstuffs that is enough for the night, some snacks and chips also. She came to pass by a section of instant noodles.

"Cup noodles?.." Thinking whether to buy some of them. ".. I guess it'll be alright to eat them for tonight?.. too tired to cook.." With an exhausted sigh she suddenly changed her mind, scratching the back of her head.

"Excuse meee..." Ritsu was taken aback from her thoughts when a brunette in her age appeared to her side who's also carrying a small basket. She raised her brow as she looked to her side with a questioning look.

"..Well I was wondering among these cup noodles.. what brand should I pick?.. I mean, they're all tasty and they all have cute covers.." The brunette honestly exclaimed, her furrows in her usually unwrinkled brow suggested that she was thinking very hard.

 _'Cute?.. Which part?'_

Ritsu didn't know what to say to her as she tried to suppress her laughter, though her face clearly shows the " _Are you kidding me face"_

"Uhh. Pardon?" All she could reply.

"...Well, it may be weird of me but could you at least help me choose?.. Tehehe."

"Uhh. This one, I guess." With her habit of scratching the back of head, Ritsu picked brand xxxxxx **[3]** and gave it to the brunette next to her.

"It has a cute doodle on its cover, and it's delicious." _'What am I saying? How can instant noodles be delicious? All they have were preservatives?..'_

"It's best when it's hot..." She added sarcastically.

The brunette was not satisfied with Ritsu's suggestion but she placed the sealed cup into her basket.

"...But that one has a cute cover too.. and that one also... and this one also..." She pouted as she crossed her hands with a troubled look on her face.

 _'I don't get her..'_ Ritsu sweatdropped.

"I'll just buy all of them!" Finally, the brunette decided to pick all available branded cup noodles and placed it on her basket, enough to make it full. [4]

"..W-wait. You're gonna eat all of that?!" Poor Ritsu, she had to witness this kind of thing.

"Uhh. Yeah?.. They all have cute doodles on their covers, and it's really hard to choose, so.. well anyway, I got to go.. Thanks a lot!" The brunette thanked and walked to the cashier.

 _'I really don't get her.. I might see her on news the day after if she'll eat all of them in just one night..What a weirdo..'_

"You'll become a noodle if you eat all of them.." **[5]** Ritsu joked as she watch the brunette walked away carrying a basket full of cup noodles.

 _'So..'_ The tawny Tainaka randomly picked two cup noodles and went to the cashier to pay. On her way home, she passed by several food stalls, and crowded streets was all over.

*Buzzt* *Buzzt*

"Arrgghh. What now?" Feeling irked, she answered the call, paying small attention to her surroundings.

"Naaahh. I told you, I don't need- sorry" Ritsu was bumped by someone accidentally, without saying a word the guy had run to the opposite direction.

"Doesn't even know how to say sorry... Tsk" When she was about to take a step Ritsu heard a familiar name nearby.

"-Heeyy! Mio wait up!" Someone at the back shouted.

Without thinking much, Ritsu abruptly turned to her back to look for that person who's being called but only a crowd with unfamiliar faces were only there.

"Hey Ritsu! I'm talking to you!" Said someone on the phone.

Suddenly, a few images of a little girl appeared inside her head followed by a throbbing pain which made her out of balance.

"Aarrrggghh.. Shitt.. What's this?.." Trying to control herself, Ritsu made her way to the nearest bench.

"Oyy! Ritsu! Are you alright?! Oyyy!-" She ended the call and placed her phone back to her pocket. Thinking what just happened as she massaged her head.

"What was that just now?.. Arrgh, I forgot my meds.." After a couple of minutes, when Ritsu was already able to walk she hurriedly walked back to her apartment but when she was about to hold the door knob..

"Aw. Shoot, I forgot my keys inside!..Great." Trying to find her apartment keys inside her pockets, but she failed only to find her scooter keys. With a deep sigh, Ritsu tried to ask for help to the assistance desk, but today was no luck for her.

"I'm really sorry, but duplicate keys and master keys aren't available today.. bla bla bla. I'll call the main office, but it might take bla bla bla, I'll notify you Tainaka- san, if it's available maybe until tomorrow. I'm sorry but you need to find a place to stay for the night, an inn or hotel, or your friends house." The staff explained with an apologetic face.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" "I'm terribly sorry, I couldn't do anything for now."

With an exasperated sigh, Ritsu went back to the entrance of her apartment without saying any word. She sat on the floor, taking her phone from her pocket and started typing. As she was about to click send, someone spoke in front of her.

"Ohh. It's you!"

Ritsu raised her head trying to figure who it was. It was the brunette from the convenience store, the noodle freak.

"Oh. Uhh." Ritsu didn't even know her name to begin with.

"What are you doing here? Do you also live in here?.. wait, don't tell me you've been following me?! Are you a stalker?!" The brunette overreacted like an idiot.  
"Uhh. No, you go-" Ritsu rose from the floor without hesitation as she approach the brunette.

"I'm gonna call the cops!" She was trying to dial some number when Ritsu took her phone and gave it back after a few seconds.

"Maah! I live in here! As if I would stalk someone like you.."

"Oh, is that so? What room number? Why are you still out here?" The brunette wasn't convinced and crossed her arms.

"..Well, I forgot my keys inside. I've asked some assistance from the management but it seems, it will be fixed tomorrow..." Ritsu glanced at the wooden door behind her.

"Sugoi, were neighbors, I live next door. Why don't you just make a hole on your door?" The young woman suggested without a second thought, thinking it would help her neighbor.

 _'She lives next door? I didn't know that.. Ahh, she isn't home when I went to visit the neighborhood this afternoon.'_

"Why would I? It would break the rules, plus I would look like a burglar."

"Then, you'll stay up all night here? You'll get colds."

"Concerned aren't ya?" Ritsu grinned.

"Well, I was. See you!" "Wait! Lemme stay over..."

"You think, I would let a stranger stay?"

"I'll cook dinner in exchange.."

"Well, I've ate dinner al- *rumbles*"

"What was that now? Is that a yes?"

"You're just hearing things..." *rumbles*

"...Alright alright. Tehehe. Oh right. I'm sorry for the late introduction, I'm Yui, Hirasawa Yui"

"Uhh. Nice to meet you Hirasawa- san, I'm Ritsu, Tainaka Ritsu."

"Just call me Yui, Ricchan. Tainaka? Are you possibly related to Tainaka- San of Tainaka Industries? You know, that multi- billion company?.."

"W-well, were not..." _'I'm sorry Dad.. I'm giving my deepest apologies to all of my ancestors..'_

"Ahh is that so?"

"We might have the same surnames but, were not related. Ya know, not all people who have the same surnames were relatives..."

"Well. Yeah, I thought so."

"Why?"

"You only live here. If you were related with each other, you should be living in a mansion.. Something like that."

"Wealth isn't how you live in a luxurious house, or the money you received. True wealth is something that money can't even buy." _'I don't even know what I'm saying.'_

"Let's just get inside Ricchan." Said Yui as she took her keys from her bag and unlocked the door.

Revealing a spacious living room, with furniture and fixtures were neatly organized in the room, the walls were painted with cute doodles and framed pictures were hanged on it, books were filed above a small table.

 _'It's unexpectedly clean in here, huh? It doesn't look like her.'_

"Ojamashimasu..." Ritsu gazed around the room, as she removed her slippers and placed it on the rack.

"Ehh? Why the lights are on?" Yui perplexed as she took a step inside.

"Maybe somebody is here?"  
"Eeehh?! A burglar?!"  
"I don't think it is..."

-TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **1\. Don't mind that, I was just overreacting. 2. And that one too. I feel like I'm narrating a story with over powered characters, and it feels like the world is about to be conquered by evil creatures. BWAHAHAHA. Kidding.**  
 **3\. Just think of brand of cup noodles that is tasty. Kay?**

 **4\. Just widen your imagination, yeah?**  
 **5\. Ritsu's joke has a double meaning. Yui might turn into a noodle, a food paste , ya know? Then, the noodle which she meant "stupid/simpleton"**

 **So.. Suggestions? Reviews?. See ya on the next chapter! Byeeee.**


End file.
